


St. Jem's Day

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sex, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of Jem on St. Patty's Day :) </p>
<p>Sorry it's so late! Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Jem's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Jem Coughlin or The Town

Jules stumbled into the bar with her friends giggling. They were in Boston for the weekend celebrating St. Patrick’s Day. After the parade they went from bar to bar and somehow ended up in Charlestown. The group walked into the first bar they saw. It was her turn to buy drinks so she made her way to the bar. 

The bar was packed and her three-inch heels weren’t helping in her drunken state. Someone bumped into her hard enough to make her stumble back. She fell into someone sitting at the bar.

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into their lap. 

“I’m so sorry!” Jules looked up into beautiful blue-green eyes. 

He smirked at her. “You’re not from around here are you?” 

“What makes you say that?”

“You don’t have an accent. And your dress.”

Jules looked down at her green dress. “What’s wrong with it? I thought it was festive.”

He laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. “Yeah it’s festive alright, but covers too much.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t advertising for anything.” 

He just grinned at her. 

“So am I prisoner to your lap?”

His eyes flashed. “You are right now.”

She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. “I’m Jules.”

“Jem.”

Jules smiled. “You just might be.” 

He laughed and slipped his hand big hand under her skit, caressing her thigh. “What’s your poison?”

Jules leaned into him, putting her arm around his shoulders. “Anything you like.”

Jem smiled and ordered two glasses of Jameson. 

Four drinks later Jules put her glass down. “Fuck, I have to go.”

“Why?”

“I came up here to buy drinks for my friends.” 

“I’m sure they can fend for themselves.” 

Jules looked down at him. “I really should go find them.” She leaned down to give him a chaste thank you kiss. But his lips were soft and his hands were caressing her thighs. Before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth and her nails were scrapping against his scalp. 

Jem stood up and tossed her over his shoulder. He tossed money on the bar and walked out. 

Jules squealed in surprise. “Jem! What’re you doing?”

“You’re right, we should go.”

“We?”

“Fuck yeah we. Something wrong with that?”

Jules smiled and grabbed his ass. “Not at all.”

He grunted and walked over to a car. He set her on her feet and tried to unlock the door.

She reclaimed his mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. 

Jem laughed into her mouth, kissing her back. He pulled back after a minute. “Get in the car.” He pushed his hips against her’s. “Or do you want me to have you right here?”

She moaned against his lips.

He laughed again and opened her door. “Get in.”

Jules climbed in.

Jem got in and drove them to his place. 

She couldn’t keep her hands off him. As soon as he stopped the car Jules climbed into his lap. She kissed him like she was starving.

Jem kissed her back, his hands roaming her body. He slapped her ass hard enough to make her squeal. “Inside.”

“You’re so demanding.” She opened the door and climbed out. 

Once he was out Jem tossed her back over her shoulder. 

She laughed and caressed his back.

Jem tossed her on his bed.

Jules giggled and tried to scoot away from him.

He caught her easily, sliding her under his body. He flipped her onto her stomach and unzipped her dress. He moaned at her matching green lace bra and boy shorts. “Festive huh?”

Jules looked over her shoulder at him. “Yes, very.”

Jem grinned and slapped her ass. 

She moaned loudly and pushed back against him. 

He manhandled her until she was naked before him. Jem pushed two fingers in her, wanting to tease her. He groaned when he felt she was already wet. “Shit, you’re soaked.” 

Jules moaned and pushed back against his hand.

Jem turned her around and pressed his head against her lips. 

She took him into her mouth and sucked. She sucked and bobbed her head, her hands on his muscular thighs. Jules looked up at him and couldn’t help but moan. His mouth was parted, his eyes half closed, and his head tipped back. It was sexy as hell. She sucked on him for a bit before pushing on his hips. 

Jem was distracted by how good her mouth felt. He fell back against his mattress with a grunt. 

Jules climbed on top of him. She straddled his hips and pushed down on him with a moan. She put her hands on his chest and started working her hips. 

“Fuck!” He gripped her hips and looked up at her. 

Her hips were moving just right, her chest bouncing with her thrusts. Her back arched, sticking her chest out even more, and her head tipped back. The moans coming out of her were barely human. After a few minutes she screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her. She basically just used his dick to get off. Jules slumped against him. 

Jem looked up at her. “Feel better?”

“Uh huh.” She kissed him roughly.

Jem flipped her onto her back. He took her roughly, using her as his own personal sex toy. 

Jules absolutely loved it. After her third orgasm she lost track of how many she had. When Jem came with a shout she was completely boneless. She fell against the mattress breathing roughly. 

Jem fell against her, his head against her breasts. 

“Best…Saint Patty’s…Day…Ever…” Jules panted. 

Jem chuckled against her skin. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

Jules couldn’t help but moan.


End file.
